


Cool Rider

by BridgetteIrish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flying, Motorcycle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/pseuds/BridgetteIrish
Summary: Based on the following Tumblr Prompt:Okay here is a prompt: grease AU/crossover. Totally cool if you don’t get it done right now I understand.This isn't a full Grease AU, but it's in the ballpark.





	Cool Rider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupergaySupercat (octoplods)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/gifts).



> A little treat day fic for supergaysupercat.  
> Enjoy!

The Drive-In was raucous and loud, at least towards the back where Cat stood, leaning against Lois’s pink Cadillac.  

Cat looked up at the screen as she lit another cigarette.  Some neutral-faced man in a collared shirt was running away from an evil clown.  God, she was bored.

“What the hell are we doing here?  Surely there’s a better way to spend a Friday night.”

Lois laughed and pulled out her flask.  “Honey, we’re spending this Friday night the way we spend every Friday night.”  She took a swig and passed it to Cat.  “What crawled up your ass?”

“Nothing.” Cat grabbed the flask and drank.  She took a drag on her smoke and looked around.  A few yards away a group of grease monkeys in leather jackets took turns shotgunning beers and making eyes at them.  Cat’s stomach turned.

“Hey Olsen!” She shouted, “You able to do more than belch and pick your nose?”

James Olsen, handsome, suave, strong, Jimmy made his way across the lot and leaned his hand against the car door, pinning Cat against it.

“What’s the matter, Kitty?  Nobody made you purr lately?” He leaned closer, his words ghosting her ear.  “I can help you with that.”

Cat rolled her eyes and pushed him away.  “You’re a pig.”  She inhaled, ready to lay on one of her infamous tirades.  Her voice was drowned out by the roar of an engine.

A black motorcycle with daring blue and red racing stripes down the body sped from the darkness between the cars.  James sprawled onto the pavement to avoid being hit as the bike slid to a stop in front of Cat.

Cat leaned back on the car in an effort to hide the fact that her knees felt a little weak.  The rider stepped off the bike and Cat followed a pair of long legs clad in painted on jeans up past the dangerous curve of a hip and waist.  Her eyes followed up past perfect breasts and a leonine neck to a face hidden by a tinted helmet visor.  Cat felt heat race through her and held herself back from pulling that helmet off herself.

The mystery woman removed her helmet and a cascade of blonde waves fell across strong shoulders.  Cat’s eyes met bright blue ones and found she recognized them.  The woman smiled shyly.  “Hi, Cat.”

“Kiera.  I didn’t think you’d show.”

“Oh, it’s… Kara.”

God, she was hot and sweet and begging to be corrupted.  She already looked the part, she just needed proper… motivation.  Cat had known her all of eight hours.  Kara Danvers had shown up at Met High as a late transfer and Cat had been volunteered to show her around.  After a whirlwind tour of campus that ended with Kara pressing Cat against the gym wall at the top of the bleachers, they’d exchanged searing kisses until the eighth period bell rang.  Cat had settled her hand against Kara’s sternum and told her to meet her at the Drive-In that night before disappearing into History.

And here she was, riding in like a knight in leather armor and looking like sin on wheels.  Cat dropped her cigarette to the ground and stepped on it, bringing herself closer to Kara.  “Right… Kara.”

“Hey Kitty, you gonna introduce us to your friend?”  James was leering again.

“Nope.” Cat’s eyes didn’t leave Kara.  “Whattaya say, new girl? Show me your ride?”

“Oh, um, sure.”  Kara reached between them and zipped up Cat’s red satin jacket.  “So you don’t get chilly,” she whispered with a shy grin.

Cat straddled the bike and Kara followed.  She handed the helmet back to her passenger and revved the engine as Cat put it on.  The rumble of the bike between her thighs caused her stomach to do a few pleasant flips and she wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist.  

“Hold on tight.”  

Cat spread one hand against Kara’s rock hard abs and enjoyed the tiny moan that escaped Kara before she put the bike in gear and took off.

The drove silently down a deserted highway for a few miles before Kara took off down a dirt road and into a small copse of trees.  There was a lonely farmhouse in the distance.  Cat was still pressed tightly to Kara’s back, enjoying the scent of leather and fresh air and some kind of fruity shampoo.  The bike slowed and then stopped.  Kara shifted a bit in the seat and Cat set her chin on her shoulder and gave her a little squeeze.  “Why’d you stop?”

Kara turned a bit.  “I, um, want to show you something.  At my last school I made the mistake of hiding a very important part of myself and I ended up hurting a lot of people.  I promised myself that if I made friends here, I would tell them my secret right away.”

“Okay.  That sounds ominous, but you can tell me, Kara.”

“I’d rather show you.”  Kara turned back around.  “Hold on extra tight, Cat.”

Cat shifted closer to Kara.  Her inner thighs hugged Kara’s ass perfectly and Cat’s breathing quickened a bit.  “Gladly,” she breathed.  She was a little dizzy.  She was going to need to get her hands on all of this woman by the end of the night or she worried she might just catch fire.

Kara revved the bike up again and took off down the road.  They went faster and faster and Cat’s heart was racing.  She held on as tight as her arms would allow and squeezed her eyes shut.  After a few more seconds of excellerating, Cat felt Kara’s thighs tighten noticeably and and her eyes popped open when she felt the bike beneath them lift into the air.

She watched as the ground got further and further away and the motorcycle lifted further and further into the sky.

“Woah.  What the fuck, Kara?”

Kara killed the engine and they flew silently through the air and Kara told Cat her story.  How she was from another planet, and how she was adopted by the Danvers and was expelled from her last school for accidentally burning down the music room and how she just wanted to fit in somewhere, but an alien with superpowers would never really fit in anywhere.  “You were so nice to me right away.  I just didn’t want to keep secrets from you.”  Kara sighed.  “Say the word, Cat and I’ll take you right back down.”

Cat dropped one of her hands to grip the inside of Kara’s thigh, causing a delightful little gasp and her other hand wandered up to settle just beneath her breasts.  “You need to take me down, Supergirl, but only because if you don’t kiss me soon, we’ll be joining the mile high club without an airplane.

The bike dipped dangerously and Cat let out a gleeful screech and pressed herself ever closer to Kara.  As they got closer to the ground, Cat became braver and her hands began to wander.  One slipped just inside the waistband of Kara’s jeans and her heart jumped at the involuntary little thrust into her fingers.  The other cupped a warm breast and her thumb grazed across Kara’s already hard nipple.

“Cat,” Kara rasped. “I have to land.” Cat’s hands continued defiantly and Kara’s head dropped forward.  “Jesus.”  The bike dipped again.  Kara set it down gently and when the motion stopped Cat crawled around Kara and settled in her lap, legs around her waist.

“Touch me, Kara.  Now.”  And Cat kissed her, long and hard.  Their tongues met and caught fire and Cat groaned into Kara’s open mouth when strong steady hands landed on her back and pushed her forward.  Cat felt Kara’s breasts against her own and tangled both of her hands in Kara’s hair, tugging slightly until she forced them apart and she was looking into dark pools of fiery blue.  Cat pulled one of Kara’s warm slender hands from where it rested on her back and guided it to the front of the black cigarette pants that were feeling far warm in this hot summer night.  “ _ Now. _ ”

Kara popped the button on the pants and let the zipper fall as those perfect fingers dove past pants and panties and found silken wet heat.  Cat cried out and tossed her head back, holding on by Kara’s neck as she rocked her hips.  Kara dipped her head forward and sucked at Cat’s breast through the tight black shirt and padded bra.  It didn’t matter.  Cat felt every nip like an electric current straight to her clit, which Kara was now teasing deftly.

Cat rocked herself up onto Kara’s hips.  “Inside, Kara, please, fuck.”  Kara grinned at the new angle and began work on a glorious hickey on Cat’s exposed shoulder.  Kara thrust inside Cat over and over and Cat rode Kara’s long, dexterous fingers, screaming their rhythm to the stars and treetops above them.  “Yes! Kara, don’t stop! God dammit I’m-”  And she came, groaning her orgasm into the collar of Kara’s leather jacket.

“That was beautiful,” Kara whispered into Cat’s hairline, kissing her temple then her cheek, then capturing her lips.  “You’re beautiful.”  Kara pulled her hand from Cat’s pants, causing one final gasp and whimper at the loss.  She whipped a cloth hanky from the inside pocket of her jacket and wiped her hand, replacing it without another word.

“Oh, well, done, Supergirl.”  Cat was panting and smiling and not even close to done yet.  “It’s early.  Let’s head back to town.  I’ll borrower Lois’s Caddy and return the favor.  That backseat needs to see more action anyway.”

“Hands to yourself while I’m driving, Miss Grant.” Kara ordered cheekily.

“Ooh.  Miss Grant.  I  _ like _ that.”  She settled onto the bike and donned the helmet again.  The motor roared to life and Cat took a second to enjoy the rumble between her very satisfied thighs before wrapping her arms back around Kara and they disappeared into the night.


End file.
